Benutzer Blog:Lord Crysis/Verzeichnis von Quellen
Um das zuordnen der Quellen zu erleichtern habe ich hier alle Seiten aufgekistet, die als Quelle in Frage kommen. Code-Zeile für Quellen Light Novel 【TDG】Chapter 001 – Reborn 【TDG】Chapter 013 – Testing the Innate Talent! Manhua 【TDG】Manhua 001 – Rebirth 【TDG】Manhua 002 – Viewing the sky from the bottom of the well 【TDG】Manhua 003 – Brothers 【TDG】Manhua 004 – Money makes the world go round 【TDG】Manhua 005 – Operation Begins 【TDG】Manhua 006 – Horned Sheep Hunter 【TDG】Manhua 007 – Xiao Ning'er 【TDG】Manhua 008 – Healing Injuries 【TDG】Manhua 009 – Xiao Ning'er's Attitude 【TDG】Manhua 010 – Before Class... 【TDG】Manhua 011 – Accident 【TDG】Manhua 012 – Red Blaze Scorching Explosion Inscription 【TDG】Manhua 013 – Copying? 【TDG】Manhua 014 – Quit School? 【TDG】Manhua 015 – Practice! 【TDG】Manhua 016 – Top Grade Techniques! 【TDG】Manhua 017 – Heavenly God Tactics 【TDG】Manhua 018 – Chance Meeting 【TDG】Manhua 019 – Consult 【TDG】Manhua 020 – Lin Feng Zou Xue Inscription 【TDG】Manhua 021 – Nie Li Knows Demonic Arts? 【TDG】Manhua 022 – Soul Force Battle 【TDG】Manhua 023 – Purple Mist Grass 【TDG】Manhua 024 – Late Night 【TDG】Manhua 025 – Wind Lightning Winged Dragon Technique 【TDG】Manhua 026 – Chen Linjian 【TDG】Manhua 027 – Collabration 【TDG】Manhua 028 – Effects of Purple Mist Grass 【TDG】Manhua 029 – We're Rich! 【TDG】Manhua 030 – Shocking Medicine Effect 【TDG】Manhua 031 – Ice Phoenix 【TDG】Manhua 032 – Butterfly 【TDG】Manhua 033 – Shopping 【TDG】Manhua 034 – Brawl 【TDG】Manhua 035 – Murder! 【TDG】Manhua 036 – Stop It! 【TDG】Manhua 037 – You Just Wait! 【TDG】Manhua 038 – Set off Day 【TDG】Manhua 039 – Winged Dragon Family 【TDG】Manhua 040 – Whereabouts of the Purple Haze herbs 【TDG】Manhua 041 – Soul Forming 【TDG】Manhua 042 – Fox Bear Nest 【TDG】Manhua 043 – Sacred Family’s Pursuers 【TDG】Manhua 044 – Huyan Lanruo 【TDG】Manhua 045 – Challenge 【TDG】Manhua 046 – The First Move 【TDG】Manhua 047 – Chu Yuan's Retaliation 【TDG】Manhua 048 – Soul Power Confrontation 【TDG】Manhua 049 – Snow Sakura Demon Spirit 【TDG】Manhua 050 – Pestered! 【TDG】Manhua 123.5 – Secretly Observing Manhua (de) 【TDG】Manhua (de) 001 – Wiedergeburt 【TDG】Manhua (de) 002 - Betrachtung des Himmels vom Grund des Brunnens 【TDG】Manhua (de) 003 – Brüder 【TDG】Manhua (de) 004 – Geld regiert die Welt 【TDG】Manhua (de) 005 – Die Operation beginnt 【TDG】Manhua (de) 006 – Gehörnter Schafjäger 【TDG】Manhua (de) 007 – Xiao Ning'er 【TDG】Manhua (de) 008 – Heilende Verletzungen 【TDG】Manhua (de) 009 – Xiao NIng'er's Einstellung 【TDG】Manhua (de) 010 – Vor dem Unterricht 【TDG】Manhua (de) 011 – Unfall 【TDG】Manhua (de) 012 – Scarlet-Sunburst-Inschrift 【TDG】Manhua (de) 013 – Kopiert? 【TDG】Manhua (de) 014 – Schulverweis? 【TDG】Manhua (de) 015 – Training 【TDG】Manhua (de) 016 – Erstklassige Techniken! 【TDG】Manhua (de) 017 – Heavenly-God-Techniken 【TDG】Manhua (de) 018 – Zufällige Begegnung 【TDG】Manhua (de) 019 – Konsultieren 【TDG】Manhua (de) 020 – Icy-Wind-Sudden-Snow-Inschrift 【TDG】Manhua (de) 021 – Nie Li kennt Dämonische Künste? 【TDG】Manhua (de) 022 – Kampf der Seelenkraft 【TDG】Manhua (de) 023 – Lila Nebelgras 【TDG】Manhua (de) 024 – Späte Nacht Donghua 【TDG】Episode 001 – Back to Glory City 【TDG】Episode 002 – Betting 【TDG】Episode 003 – Xiao Ning'er's story and the bet two months later 【TDG】Episode 004 – Prepare to move! 【TDG】Episode 005 – Hunting Horned Sheep 【TDG】Episode 006 – Another Meeting with Xiao Ning'er 【TDG】Episode 007 – Please Help Me 【TDG】Episode 008 - Treatment 【TDG】Episode 009 – Breakfast 【TDG】Episode 010 – Plagiarism 【TDG】Episode 011 – Dropout 【TDG】Episode 012 – Soul Elemental Test 【TDG】Episode 013 – Heavenly God Technique 【TDG】Episode 014 – Meeting 【TDG】Episode 015 – Shen Yue's Defeat 【TDG】Episode 016 – You are the real Genius! 【TDG】Episode 017 – Chen Linjian 【TDG】Episode 018 – Purple Haze Grass 【TDG】Episode 019 – Progress 【TDG】Episode 020 – Nie Li You Pervert! 【TDG】Episode 021 – Please Help Me! 【TDG】Episode 022 – The Legendary Archron 【TDG】Episode 023 – Let's Move! 【TDG】Episode 024 – Soul Forming 【TDG】Episode 025 – Fox Bear Nest 【TDG】Episode 026 – Betting 【TDG】Episode 027 – Nie Li's Counterattack! 【TDG】Episode 028 – Annoyed by a certain woman 【TDG】Episode 029 – Arrival 【TDG】Episode 030 – Let's Go! 【TDG】Episode 031 – Encountering the Dark Guild 【TDG】Episode 032 – Falling Down 【TDG】Episode 033 – Emperor Kong Ming's Grave 【TDG】Episode 034 – Empty Coffin 【TDG】Episode 035 – Treasure 【TDG】Episode 036 – Shadow Devil Spiritual Lamp 【TDG】Episode 037 – Normal School Life 【TDG】Episode 038 – Exam 【TDG】Episode 039 – Alchemy Master 【TDG】Episode 040 – Dawn Of A New Era Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag